Zangya (Collectibles)
There are currently a total of 15 Zangya collectibles that have been released by numerous companies to date. A gallery and the attached information appends to the official releases and genuine specifics in regards to the additional merchandise pertaining to each release. AB Groupe *Super Guerriers Coffret No 2 *Release date: 1996 The first Zangya model was produced as a miniature collectible by French company AB Groupe in 1996 (dated 1989). Entitled as the Super Guerriers series, these sets were packaged with 6 miniature figurines in each box and Zangya was included in the Coffret No 2 package. This series was later re-released by Irwin Toy. Others included in this mini figurine set were Super Saiyan Goku with a halo, adult Super Saiyan Gohan, Super Saiyan Kid Trunks, Super Saiyan Kid Goten, and Super Saiyan Broly. *Super Guerriers Coffret No 2 *Release date: 1996 Entitled as the Super Guerriers series, these sets were packaged with 6 miniature figurines in each box and Zangya was included in the Coffret No 2 variant package. This was an alternate set to the previously released Coffret No 2 set, which had also included a miniature Zangya in its assortment. Others included in this mini figurine set were Super Saiyan Goku with a halo, adult Super Saiyan Gohan, Super Saiyan Kid Trunks, Super Saiyan Kid Goten, and Super Saiyan Broly. However, each of these characters has a completely different position and stance. Zangya’s differs greatly from her pointing version. Here, she is seen standing with her arms dangling beside her, apparently in a relaxed stance as opposed to her other mini Super Guerrier model. *12 Super Guerriers tin set *Release date: 1996 This 12-piece tin set was released by AB in 1996 (dated 1989) and included the first few Coffret pieces from the Super Guerriers mini lineups. The figurines are all re-releases of the same models but come in this specially designed tin set that reads "12 Super Guerriers." The tin lid portrays Videl as Great Saiyawoman and figurines included in the set are Spopovich, Zangya, Kibito, Supreme Kai, Broly, kid Goten & kid Trunks in Mighty Mask outfit, Super Saiyan kid Trunks, Super Saiyan kid Goten, Super Saiyan Goku with halo, Super Saiyan adult Gohan, Super Saiyan Gohan with Great Saiyaman outfit, and Goku. *Super Guerriers Mystery Pack Serie A *Release date: 1996 This 3-pack of assorted pieces collects 30 miniature randomized characters inserted in these tin-style packets featuring an image of Vegeta preparing his Big Bang Attack. There are 30 different mini figurines included in this set and the chances of receiving each piece is randomized. The characters included in each of these packs at random are Android 19, Spopovich, Super Buu with white Gi, Janemba with sword, Janemba, Mr. Satan, Super Saiyan Kid Trunks, Supreme Kai, Minotia, Kid Buu, Goten and Trunks in Mighty Mask outfit, Frieza in his second form, Uub, Frieza in his final form, Zangya, Android 16, Super Buu, Fortuneteller Baba, Gokule, Puar, Super Saiyan Gogeta, Super Saiyan Vegeta, Super Saiyan adult Gohan, a Gotenks Kamikaze Ghost, Super Saiyan Trunks fusing, adult Gohan, Perfect Cell, Saike Demon, Super Saiyan Goku, and Broly for a total of 30 different pieces in this set. Bandai *Part 20 Keshi Set *Release date: 1993 This miniature Part 20 Keshi set has included a few of the characters from the Dragon Ball Z movies, including Bojack Unbound and Broly movies. It has also included some characters from the Perfect Cell Saga and Cell Games Saga. One of Bandai's Keshi series, it has included characters such as Kogu, Zangya, Bujin, Bido, Bojack, 5 variants of Super Saiyan Gohan, 2 variants of Goku, Super Saiyan Goku, 5 variants of Vegeta, 4 variants of Future Trunks, Perfect Cell, Semi-Perfect Cell exploding, a Cell Jr., 3 variants of Broly, Mr. Satan, Yamcha, Tien, Krillin, Android 18, and 2 variants of Super Saiyan Gohan in mini chrome with bases (one bronze and one silver) for a total of 35 pieces in this Part 20 assortment. *12-piece Collector set *Release date: 1993 This vintage 12-piece set released by Bandai comes with "Super Guerriers-type" miniatures and includes the same Zangya from Coffret No. 2. The set also comes with a unique packaging just for these miniatures. Also included in the set are Super Saiyan Future Trunks, Super Saiyan Teen Gohan, Super Saiyan Teen Gohan in a blasting position, Super Saiyan Goku, Super Saiyan Goku in a blasting position, Piccolo, Super Saiyan Vegeta, Super Saiyan Broly, Bojack, a Cell Jr., and a very unique light blue-tone Perfect Cell. This is the only set to feature a unique coloring scheme for the Perfect Cell figurine, giving him a turquoise touch-up paint job. *Full Color Battle Set 5 *Release date: 1993 This vintage 6-piece set released by Bandai for distribution in its Taiwan division comes with "Super Guerriers-type" miniatures and includes the same Zangya from the Coffret No. 2 variant set. The set also comes with a unique packaging just for these miniatures. Others included in this mini figurine set were Super Saiyan Goku with a halo, adult Super Saiyan Gohan, Super Saiyan Kid Trunks, Super Saiyan Kid Goten, and Super Saiyan Broly. *Full Color Battle Set 6 *Release date: Unknown This vintage 6-piece set released by Bandai for distribution in its international division and comes with "Super Guerriers-type" miniatures and includes the same Zangya from the Coffret No. 2 variant set. The set also comes with a unique packaging just for these miniatures. Others included in this mini figurine set were Super Saiyan Goku with a halo, adult Super Saiyan Gohan, Super Saiyan Kid Trunks, Super Saiyan Kid Goten, and Super Saiyan Broly. Additionally, the paint job is slightly different when compared to the previous pieces, now holding a darker coloring for all the pieces included in this set. Also included is a red base with the Dragon Ball Z logo inside the packaging. KidzBiz *The Legend is Here series *Release date: 2000 The same Zangya mini figurine originally distributed by AB was included in a mug shaped like Gohan’s head, this time offered by KidzBiz. This mug model included 12 miniature figurines from the previous Super Guerriers assortments. On the box packaging, a distinct pattern reads “Giochi Preziosi” and “Spiel mit Preziosi” and the series is entitled “The Legend is Here.” Also, the box art depicts Krillin charging his Destructo Disk and Videl with a baseball cap. Others included in this mini figurine set were Super Saiyan Goku with a halo, Super Saiyan adult Gohan, Super Saiyan Broly, Kid Goten and Kid Trunks in the Mighty Mask outfit, Supreme Kai, Super Saiyan Kid Trunks, Super Saiyan Kid Goten, Spopovich, Super Saiyan Gohan with Great Saiyaman outfit, Goku, and Kibito. *The Legend is Here Series 2 *Release date: 2000 KidzBiz pretty much re-released all the previous Super Guerriers figurines in 1989. Zangya was no exclusion as when series 2 was released, she was included with the others from the previous lineup. The mini-figure remains the same aside from the basic packaging layout being larger by the bubble and cardboard size. However, the contents remain the same and the figures remain unaltered. This series is considered the miniature releases that went along with KidzBiz’s basic 5 inch lineup. Standing at 2 inches, the miniature Zangya figurine comes with one arm pointing in front of her, apparently taunting her opponent. *The Legend is Here Mini series 2 *Release date: 2000 Amongst the various “Legend is Here” releases was an alternate miniature-sized 1.5 inch version of the Zangya miniature figurine. This figurine holds the same posture as the previous AB Groupe and upcoming Irwin Toy releases. The figurine size is much smaller than the original release. This is another of the versions of Zangya produced by KidzBiz as reissues of the previous Super Guerriers lineups. Like the other miniatures, this one also portrays Zangya in the same position. Irwin Toy *The Saga Continues *Release date: 1999 Irwin Toy pretty much re-released all the previous Super Guerriers figurines in 1999. Zangya was no exclusion as when series 2 was released, she was included with the others from the previous lineup. The mini-figure remains the same aside from the basic packaging layout being larger by the bubble and cardboard size. However, the contents remain the same and the figures remain unaltered. This series is considered the miniature releases that went along with Irwin’s basic 5 inch lineup. Standing at 2 inches, the miniature Zangya figurine comes with one arm pointing in front of her, apparently taunting her opponent. *The Saga Continues Series 6 *Release date: 1999 Irwin Toy has also re-released all the previous Super Guerriers figurines in an even smaller base, miniatures by the size of an inch and a half. Zangya was included in the Series 5-8 set which held 12 miniature sized characters in one package. The mini-figure remains the same aside from the basic packaging layout being different with blue boxart rather than orange and yellow from the previous "Saga Continues" set. Model Kits *Resin-Based Model Kit Statue series *Release date: 2010 The resin-based statues released around 2010 incorporated Zangya with her pirate-like clothing and blue skin tone alongside her villainous galactic warrior comrades, Bojack, Bujin, and Bido. The initial complete set comprises all four models beside each other with a gothic building backdrop. However, the models are built two to a part, Bojack with Zangya, and Bido with Bujin. When both model parts are brought together, they form the full four character set. The construct of this set depicts the characters as they appear in the Bojack Unbound movie. Zangya has her arms spread out while standing her ground with confidence beside Bojack. Unknown *Ceramics set *Release date: 2000 A ceramic Zangya figurine was released in a miniature set of ceramics which included some of the characters from the Super Guerriers sets. Others included in this miniature ceramic set are Kibito, Spopovich, Supreme Kai, Goten and Trunks in Mighty Mask outfit, Super Saiyan Goku with halo, Super Saiyan Gohan, Goku with halo, Super Saiyan Kid Trunks, Super Saiyan Broly, and Super Saiyan Gohan with Great Saiyaman outfit. Gallery Site Navigation Category:Collectibles Category:Figures Category:Merchandise